


Paws-itive Explorations

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Collars, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Teasing during practice leads Akaashi to believe that Bokuto wants to be collared during sex, sending him on a shopping expedition. Turns out, Bokuto wants a bit more than just a collar, luckily Akaashi is more than happy to play along.





	Paws-itive Explorations

“Akaashi!” 

His name filled the open space of the gym, seeking to snag his attention as if it wasn’t already focused on the source of the noise, Bokuto. 

“Akaashi! Did you see that cool spike? It flew straight down the line!” Bokuto yelled. 

Gathering his composure, which had slipped momentarily, he turned to find Bokuto flitting around court, jumping from one teammate to another as he reenacted his spike, all the while migrating in Akaashi’s direction. Since his accidental confession to Boktuo a month ago, and subsequent getting together, he’d made extra efforts to focus purely on volleyball during practice. Which, in theory, was easy enough. Now that they were together though, and he knew exactly what the expanse of skin hidden under Bokuto’s kneepads felt like beneath his lips, his mind would occasionally stray to inappropriate thoughts. Particularly during an impressive spike, muscles tensed, ready to snap at a moment’s notice. The sheer energy that Bokuto put out was enthralling. 

“Someone should put him on a leash,” Konoha muttered under his breath, while Komi beside him let out a snort of laughter. Throwing them a reprimanding look, they at least had the decency to appear mildly apologetic. Konoha wandered off to chase down an errant ball, while Komi shrugged. 

“Come on, it was funny,” he said, before following Konoha’s lead. They hadn’t meant anything by it, of that he was certain, just the regular good natured ribbing. It was uttered quietly enough that just the three of them had heard, so there shouldn’t be any distraction from practise. Rolling his eyes, his attention went back to Bokuto. 

“I did see. It was very - “ Expecting to see Bokuto still darting around, the sight of him standing stock still was enough to unbalance him. “- good.” Staring resolutely at the floor, Bokuto’s eyes glanced up briefly when he spoke, only to skitter away. Confused, he scanned Bokuto’s face for any hint as to what was going on. Cheeks flushed, the unnatural stiffness, it occurred to him that Bokuto had likely overheard Konoha’s comment. Rather than look upset though he appeared to be… aroused?

“We should run laps now,” Bokuto blurted out, eyes anywhere but on him. Spinning, he took off at a full on run, teammates clearing out of his way to avoid being bowled over. A few bemused looks were shared, though they quickly melted into exasperation when Bokuto looped back around to corale them all into running with him. Pushing aside the question insistently niggling at him, he rounded up the rest of the team for an impromptu run. He had a lot to think about, but that would have to wait till later. 

* * *

Days passed and the topic hadn’t come up between them. That wasn’t to say that it wasn’t constantly on Akaashi’s mind. Broaching the subject had been on his to-do list, yet the opportunity had just never arose. The more time that passed that harder it became to bring it up. 

The topic was once again on the forefront of his mind as he made his way home after practice. Today’s trip had involved a detour, dropping off a package for his parents, taking him a route he seldom came along. Paying just enough attention to mind where he was going, a barking brought his focus back to his surroundings. 

Standing in front of a pet store, his feet seemed to take on a mind of their own because he was heading into the store, with no recollection of having made that decision. Hesitating just inside the door, he shrugged off his discomfort. Wandering past aisles, he scanned the signs until he found the one neatly labelled for dog collars. Rows and rows of them; all colours, all sizes, all different types of materials. 

Picking up the one closest to him, a thin light blue scrap of canvas, he turned it over in his hands a few times. It wouldn’t suit Bokuto at all. It would barely stand out against his neck. Certainly the smallest of pressure put on it would cause it to snap. No, it wouldn’t do. Making his way down the aisle, he chose and then summarily discarded almost a dozen collars. 

How did people choose? So far he had it narrowed down to finding one with a clip rather than a buckle, for the simple fact that a clip collar would be easier to tighten, ensuring it was snug around Bokuto’s neck. A buckled one might required adding extra holes to the material to achieve that end result and over all sounded like too much of a hassle. There were plenty to choose from. Now he just had to do the hard part and actually decide. 

Reaching the end of the row, he had resigned himself to having to go back over his options, more thoroughly this time, when a glimpse of colour caught his eye. Crouching, he sifted through the pile of collars that had accumulated along the bottom shelf, plucking out the one he’d seen. By all accounts it was plain. A few centimeters thick, it was made of a stiff leather outside, with fleece lining the inside. The clip was study but flat, allowing for it to lay flush along the neck, or so he was assuming. However, what convinced him was the fact that it was a burnt gold colour. It would match Bokuto’s eyes perfectly. 

Next up was the leash, which was as simple as finding one that matched the collar. Passing the muzzle section he let his steps slow as he mulled over the potential benefits of buying one of those too. In the end, it was glancing down at his watch that made the decision for him. Having been in the store for close to forty minutes, if he dallied any longer his parents would make it home before he did. Explaining why he’d bought a collar and lead when they were a pet free household would be highly uncomfortable and something he wished to avoid. Therefore, the muzzle could wait. Besides, more than likely he’d find one more suitable for a human on the internet anyway. Mind made up, Akaashi made a beeline for the register. Hopefully he hadn’t read the situation a few days ago incorrectly or an awkward conversation may still be on the horizon. 

* * *

Having acquired the goods, Akaashi made a special point of setting up a time that he could bring it up. It wasn’t so much his planning as it was a stroke of luck when it happened. His Mother was going away for a few days on a business trip and all it had taken was a gentle nudge for his Father to decide to join her, leaving him with the house to himself. 

A mere mention of this fact to Bokuto had him offering to stay over, so Akaashi didn’t get lonely. The best part of it was, he genuinely meant it. Despite the fact that they slept together regularly, Bokuto still offered to take the couch. A small gesture, but one that nevertheless left him feeling warm. Still, he had been sure to mention that he had every intention of keeping Bokuto in his bed all night, and possibly all day too, so there was no need for him to bring his pyjamas. The resulting flush that had crawled up Bokuto’s face every time he’d looked at him that day was delightful. 

They’d spent the afternoon cooking, followed by homework and video games, interspersed with some heavy making out. Purely as a motivational tool. Any time Akaashi successfully completed a set of problems he would reward himself. With kisses. Bokuto was very accomodating in doling out the reward. 

Thus it wasn’t a huge surprise to find themselves on the floor, Akaashi straddling Bokuto’s waist, desperately rolling his hips as he sought enough friction to take off the edge. He was so hard it was bordering on painful, the zipper on his jeans was digging in with every movement and the thought occurred that he should stop to remove them but that would require taking his hands off of Bokuto, something which seemed impossible at that exact moment. 

Breathy moans spilled out of Bokuto, a sound he was addicted to hearing, but it wasn’t the one he was aiming towards. Shifting his weight, he let his right hand follow along the curve of Bokuto’s shoulder, coming to rest lightly around his neck. Bokuto tensed beneath him, eyes widening in anticipation. Waiting till just a hint of frustration crept into Bokuto’s expression, he ground their hips together, at the same time tightening his grip. 

The high pitched whine that his action pulled from Bokuto went straight to Akaashi’s cock. This was what he was aiming towards, this was what he needed to hear. Applying more pressure to Bokuto’s neck, his heart stuttered when he was nearly unseated when Bokuto thrust up, feet anchored onto the floor for purchase. Reflexively tightening his grip on both the shoulder and neck he was currently holding, he managed to stop himself from being thrown off. 

Getting his bearings, Akaashi realized that Bokuto had gone completely still underneath him and that he was definitely choking him too much. Yanking his hands away, he settled back, just watching Bokuto pull in short ragged breaths, cheeks flushed, and eyes holding a slightly wet sheen. 

“Are - “ Akaashi started to ask only to be spoken over. 

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. A laugh spilled into the space between them and Akaashi realized it was coming from him. It was just so like his boyfriend, to check that he was okay after being the one getting choked. 

“I should be asking you that! Did I hurt you?” Gently running his fingers along Bokuto’s neck, he felt a brief spike of arousal at the slight imprints of his fingers that still stood in stark contrast against the pale skin. 

“A little but...you know. It’s fine,” Bokuto said, words mumbling together as his eyes slid off to the side. Stifling another laugh, he took a second to admire how cute Bokuto was when he was embarrassed. 

“It was fine?” Prodding him along, he wanted to hear the words out loud. The satisfaction that came with getting Bokuto to own up to the things he enjoyed was unlike any other. 

“Akaashiiii,” the whine was back in Bokuto’s voice, his name going high pitched and drawn out at the end. 

“Well?” Adding just a hint of force behind the word, he smiled encouragingly when their gazes finally met. 

“Okay, I really liked it!” It burst out of him, whole body deflating with the relief of having gotten it off his chest. 

Bokuto was captivating like this, colour high in his cheeks, and completely malleable. The intention had been to ease Bokuto into the collar thing. Bring it up a few times casually before having a proper talk about it, ending in him producing the collar he’d already purchased. Little bits at a time until he was receptive to the idea, eagerly anticipating putting on the collar. Seeing him as he was now though, Akaashi didn’t want to wait.

Clamoring off of Bokuto, ignoring the sound of protest that followed him, he went to dig through his wardrobe, unearthing the bag of goodies that he’d hidden away. Before he could think better of it he crossed back over, kneeling in front of Bokuto, who had propped himself up against the edge of the bed. 

“I got you a present,” Akaashi explained, thrusting the bag into Bokuto’s slack hands. 

“Is this really the right time?” Bokuto asked, staring down at the bag, face scrunched up. “I mean, thank you! I love presents but I’m...uh….” Waving pointedly at his prominent hard on, he gave Akaashi a beseeching look. 

“This has to do with that. Just open it,” he urged, heart rate picking up. Accepting it, excitement radiated from Bokuto as he tore into the bag, getting it tangled before upending the contents. The collar and leash fell out into his lap and Bokuto froze, eyes going wide. Bottom falling out of his stomach, Akaashi had the sickening thought that maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe this wasn’t what Bokuto wanted, perhaps he really had been embarrassed that day in the gym. He should have talked about it first. 

“Why-” Clearing his throat, Bokuto reached down to pick up the collar, cautious as if he expected it to bite him. 

“A few weeks ago it was mentioned and I thought you’d enjoy it,” Akaashi explained, scanning his boyfriend for any signs that this was what he wanted. “You know we can talk about anything.” Silence descended at Bokuto didn’t stared at the collar in his hands, turning it over and over. Straightening up, he seemed to gather his resolve around him before he spoke. 

“It wasn’t just this,” Bokuto confessed quickly, stealing peeks at Akaashi from under his lashes. “I want to act like a puppy.” The words tumbled out of him in a rush and with sudden clarity Akaashi understood why he was so embarrassed to talk about it. This was a few steps beyond just wanting to be put in a collar. 

“I see,” Akaashi said, turning it over in his head. It was  _ different _ , that was for sure. Still, the thought of Bokuto on his hands and knees, crawling after him. Kneeling up, hands in front of him as he whined and begged. Previous arousal returning, he decided that he quite liked the idea. 

“It’s weird, I know,” Bokuto said, voice small, eyes dropping back to his lap. 

“A little,” Akaashi admitted carefully, knowing that if he tried to deny it Bokuto would question what he was about to say next. “But I’d like to try it. It’s kind of exciting.” 

“Really?” Perking up, Bokuto’s eyes shone as the most dazzling smile split across his face. That smile alone would get him to agree to any number of questionable things. In answer Akaashi reached out to pluck the collar from his grasp, opening up the clasp. 

“Can I?” he asked, holding it up. Visibly gulping, Bokuto gave a jerky nod before tipping his head back, baring his neck. 

“Good boy,” Akaashi praised, partly teasing, until he heard the hitch in Bokuto’s breathing and he whined low in the back of his throat. A sound that went straight to Akaashi’s cock. “We’ll just start easy today right?”

“Woof?” Bokuto tried out, as Akaashi clipped the collar around , tightening it until it was snug. Slipping his fingers underneath it, it didn’t seem too tight. 

“Is this okay?” 

“A little tight,” Bokuto said, after twisting his head this way and that. Loosening it a tad more, he waited for Bokuto to try it out again. “Perfect!” 

Excitement back, Bokuto rolled over to his hands and knees, shifting side to side. Lifting his left arm, he curled his hand into a loose fist, using it to paw against Akaashi’s leg. 

“Come on Akaashi,” Bokuto said, surging forward to lightly head butt him in the chest. “Let’s play.” 

“Play? How am I supposed to play with you when you have on clothes?” Akaashi asked, getting to his feet and skirting around Bokuto to sit on the edge of his bed. “ Tsk tsk, puppies don’t wear clothes. So naughty.” The words were barely out before Bokuto was up, wildly yanking his clothes off. Much more calmly, Akaashi, slipped off his jeans and shirt, dropping them at the end of the bed before turning to watch Bokuto struggle with his head caught in his shirt. Stilling, a sad whine came from within the fabric, prompting Akaashin to get up and help untangle him. In return he got a very wet, very sloppy kiss on the cheek. Laughing, he pushed at Bokuto until he fell back onto his knees. “Behave yourself!” 

“You love it,” Bokuto countered, grin going full force as he turned in a circle before bowing down, hands stretched out in front of him in an invitation to play. 

“Hmm I think next time there’s going to be a no talking rule,” Akaashi teased, reaching down so that he could scratch at Bokuto’s head, letting his hand drift around behind his ear. Bokuto immediately tipped his head into the touch, allowing for Akaashi to apply more pressure. 

Emitting a sound that was more yip than bark, Bokuto flopped over, turning belly up, bringing Akaashi’s attention to his cock. Lying against his stomach, flushed and hard, there was already pre-cum gathered at the tip. 

“Please Akaashi.” Unable to deny such a request, he reached out and ran his hands over the stomach in front of him a few times, light teasing pets that had Bokuto squirming under his fingers. As soon as a high pitched whimper filled the air, he continued down until he had Bokuto’s cock firmly in his grasp. 

“Next time we’re going to see what a good puppy you can be. I’m going to teach you to sit and fetch for you, would you like that?” he asked quietly, eyes glued to Bokuto’s face. Sucking in large, panting breaths, Bokuto’s eyes struggling to stay open and connected with Akaashi’s as he arched up into Akaashi’s tight grasp, desperately chasing release. 

“Yes yes please I’m so close,” the words tumbled out, tripping over each other, jumbled in their desperation to escape. Tightening his grip, Akaashi added a slight twist to his wrist, in the exact way he knew drove Bokuto crazy. 

“After you cum, I’m going to stretch you out and fuck you,” Akaashi said, palming himself through his boxers, to take off his own edge of desperation. “But not before I make you beg for it.” 

Stiffening below him, Bokuto let out a low moan, cum spilling all over his stomach and Akaashi’s hand. Unable to resist, Akaashi leaned in, catching his mouth in a searing kiss. 

Pulling back, a swell of affection raced through him as he took in the dopey smile being sent his way. Reaching up, he pushed strands of hair away from Bokuto’s face, before running his hands through it a few times to smooth it back. 

“You’ll look cute with dog ears to scratch,” Akaashi commented, just to watch Bokuto’s eyes light up at the suggestion. He opened his mouth to reply before pausing, face scrunching up in thought as he leaned into Akaashi’s hand. 

“Is that the hand you were jerking me off with?” Bokuto asked finally. Freezing mid motion, Akaashi realized that it was. Mentally shrugging he continued with the petting motion. 

“I’ll give you a bath after,” Akaashi offered, unable to hide his amusement.

“Deal,” Bokuto was quick to agree. “And more kisses while you finger me.” Pretending to think it through, he laughed when Bokuto reeled him in by the back of the neck, stealing a kiss. 

“Deal,” he agreed, pulling back long enough to rifle through his nightstand for the bottle of lube kept there. Popping the cap, he swooped in for more kisses. The whole experimenting thing had definitely worked in his favor. 

They had the whole night, there was zero rush, and Akaashi had every intention of making Bokuto fall apart. 

Repeatedly. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 3 fics for kinktober is more than I expected to finish, so yay! Aiming to hopefully finish 4 or 5 total, so if you have any pairings/kinks/suggestions shoot them my way! So far I have a Kenma knifeplay and Oikawa oviposition-ish fic in the works. So we'll see. 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
